Las islas Symphony
by Azy Kiro
Summary: Los Mugiwara van a unas islas llamadas Symphony, donde buscan un gran tesoro, pero “los luz de agua” una banda de piratas, se roban a Robin y a Nami, así que los chicos Mugiwaras tendrán que recuperarlas a toda costa, y encontrar el tesoro. LuNa y ZoRo.
1. Kari la chica pelirroja y los luz de

-vamos hacia aya- decía Luffy mientras señalaba una de las 3 islas, y la mas tenebrosa de ellas.

-no, iremos a esa- chopper señalo una de las islas, que parecía estar echa de dulce o caramelos.

- ¿no creen que esto es chillar como niños pequeños? –Pregunto Nami con un tono de voz molesto- iremos hacia donde el long pose nos señale.

Nami señalo la tercera isla, que parecía ser una de esas islas donde el sol siempre brillaba.

-oi Nami, ¿Cómo se llaman esas islas?- pregunto Zoro, mientras se acercaba lo más posible para poder observar mejor las islas a la que se dirigía el Sunny Go.

- son las islas Symphony -respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios- las islas que esconden uno de los mejores tesoros de toda la Grand Line, claro, no se compara con el One Piece, pero es demasiado como para llamar nuestra atencion.

- ¡increíble! Entonces ¡en marcha, encontraremos ese tesoro! –grito Luffy con un entusiasmo notable, con las manos extendidas al aire.

**Las islas Symphony**

**Kari**** la chica pelirroja y los luz de agua.**

Nami llevo el Sunny Go hasta la isla que señalaba el long pose. Al desembarcar, se dieron cuenta que la isla estaba completamente vacía, no abia gente, ni otros barcos, ni nada por el estilo. Todas las tiendas, casas, cosas y de mas, que estaban a la vista, parecía haber estado en uso en poco tiempo, y en el caso de las tiendas, se encontraban abiertas.

Se escucho una voz.

- Bienvenidos sean piratas –decía la voz que aparentemente estaba muerta de miedo- por favor llévense todo lo que quieran, pero no lastimen a nadie.

-al parecer, aquí tienen malas experiencias con los piratas- comento Sanji.

-¡¡QUEREMOS EL TESORO DE ESTAS ISLAS!!- grito Luffy, y acto seguido recibió un gran golpe departe de Nami.

-no seas idiota, ¡se un poco prudente!- dijo Nami a susurros para que nadie acepto Luffy la escuchara.

Chopper acelero el paso y se acerco de una manera muy inofensiva.

-solo venimos a visitar, no aremos nada malo- dijo Chopper con voz tierna.

Pasaron algunos segundos, y Chopper ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, cuando lanzaron a una chica en dirección a Chopper.

La chica debía tener como unos 18 años, con el cabello largo hasta debajo de la cadera, de un rojo vivo muy llameante, el color de sus ojos negros era penetrante, su piel era pálida, con una figura bastante marcada. Levaba puesto un vestido straple y largo hasta tocar el suelo, color gris y que dejaba al descubierto por completo la pierna izquierda. También llevava una chamarra negra con cuello alto, que le cubría las orejas y era lo suficientemente corto como para que solo le pudiera cubrir del escote del vestido para arriba por la parte de enfrente, y por detrás llegaba hasta la cintura.

La chica callo al suelo, o mejor dicho, la tiraron al suelo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Chopper mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

- si. ¡¡HA!!– la chica grito en cuanto levanto la mirada y vio a Chopper.

Chopper esperaba que eso pasara, y también esperaba el pequeño dialogo que siempre usaban con el "¡Un mapache que habla!".

-¡eres Chopper, doctor de los Mugiwara! –Dijo muy emocionada la pelirroja de cabello largo- eres aun más hermoso en persona.

- ¡no soy un mapach…! –Chopper no termino de decir lo que estaba a punto de responderle y se quedo sorprendido ante lo que abia dicho la chica- ¿lindo? ¡No seas tonta! Ni creas que con halagarme me aras feliz– Chopper comenzó a bailar de felicidad.

-¡no me lo digas! –dijo la chica con emoción mientras alzaba al aire a Chopper- ¡esto es increíble! ¡Siempre quise conocerlos! ¿Dónde están tus naka…?

La chica se detuvo al ver que cierta banda de piratas estaba parada como a unos 5 metros de ella. La pobre pelirroja de cabello largo se sonrojo al instante y arrojo al renito al suelo como si ubiera dejado caer a una pelota, luego siguió corriendo hasta llegar frente a Sanji, Zoro, Luffy y Nami, mientras Franky, Robin y Usopp se encontraban atrás de estos.

-g…gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Kari ¡soy su mayor admiradora! –la chica parecía estar viendo a unas estrellas de cine o algo por el estilo- sabia que llegaría este día, y valla, ¡son aun mas guapos en persona! –se refirió a Zoro, Sanji y Luffy.

-si, todas las chicas dicen eso- Dijo muy arrogantemente Usopp.

-pero que belleza ay ante mis ojos –decía Sanji con su cara de pervertido y ojo de corazón- gusto en conocerte Kari, mi divina pelirroja.

-deja de acosarla, maldita sea, de tan solo verte me da asco- casi grito Zoro cuando se refirió a Sanji.

-cierra la boca, marimo- El rostro de Sanji cambio a uno mas rudo para referirse a Zoro.

Así el rubio y el peliverde comenzaron a pelar. Kari volteo a ver a Luffy más que sonrojada y se lanzo para abrazarlo, cosa que puso incomoda a Nami.

-pensé que nunca iba a volver a verte- Dijo Kari mientras tenia a Luffy en los brazos.

En ese momento reino el silencio y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el capitan y la extraña pelirroja de nombre Kari. Luffy agacho la vista para poder ver bien a la pelirroja, dejando así, escasos centímetros entre el rostro de la chica y el.

Nami exploto de enojo y de un movimiento brusco los separo, tirando al suelo a Kari.

-¿se puede saber que demonios sucede aquí?- Nami grito molesta.

-Luffy ¿me recuerdas?- pregunto Kari con cara de preocupación.

Otro momento de silencio, y justamente cuando Luffy estaba dispuesto a contestar, todas las personas salieron de sus escondites y fueron rápidamente con la banda de los sombrero de paja.

-¡sean bienvenidos! ¡Y gracias por no hacernos nada, estaremos eternamente agradecidos! A cambio podemos darles un lugar donde quedarse, comida, ropa limpia y todo lo que necesiten, todo gratis y de gran calidad- dijo agradecido un viejo chaparro con una enorme barba blanca que llegaba hasta el suelo.

-muchas gracias, creo que por ahora nos encantaría ver algunas habitaciones ¿o es que prefieren dormir en el sunny?- Robin le pregunto a la tripulación.

-¡Hotel!- gritaron todos menos Franky y chopper.

-entonces síganme, les enseñare sus habitaciones- dijo cortésmente el anciano.

Todos siguieron al viejo. Robin cargo a Chopper quien aun estaba en el suelo y Nami arrastro a Luffy, quien miraba con cierta preocupación y lastima al no poder recordar, a Kari tirada en el suelo, quien mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos negros, le dedicaba una sonrisa de tristeza.

Llegaron al hotel y era toda una belleza. Era de lujo, y les dieron una habitación para cada quien, con una invitación a una fiesta que se celebraría dentro de 3 días, y unas tarjetas para poder comprar cosas, sin pagar ningún centavo. Después de ver las habitaciones, todos fueron al restaurante del hotel para poder hablar de algunas cosas.

-este hotel es súper –dijo Franky, mientras hacia su extraña posición juntando los brazos- pero debemos concentrarnos en el tesoro.

-creo que seria de mucha ayuda preguntarle a alguien acerca del tesoro, tal vez alguien conozca una pista para encontrarlo- sugirió Robin mientras bebía una limonada.

-estoy de acuerdo con Robin, no podemos buscar algo de lo que no sabemos nada- Zoro apoyo a Robin, esta le dedico una sonrisa y Zoro como respuesta se sonrojo.

-mi linda Robin-chan siempre tiene razón, no podemos llegar y esperar a que un tesoro nos llegue a las manos así porque si –dijo Sanji mientras miraba a Luffy, quien se encontraba serio- eso seria ser estúpido.

Luffy aun seguía pensando en la escena anterior y la chica pelirroja Kari.

- tal vez ella…- Luffy pensó en voz alta, llamando la atencion de todos.

-oi Luffy ¿Quién era la chica de hace rato? Parecía conocerte- pregunto Usopp.

-si, dinos quien es –Nami le insistió molesta.

-es que no se quien es- respondió penosamente.

-eso lo único que indica es que tenemos a un idiota como capitan –dijo Sanji mientras colocaba sus manos tras su cabeza y se recargaba en ellas- yo nunca olvidaría a una dama como esa, y este idiota olvida hasta de lo que se atraganta.

-tal vez el señor capitan este enamorado, eso explicaría el rubor que apareció en su rostro cuando Kari-chan lo abrazo, y el rubor de ahora al recordarla- la voz de Robin hizo que el ambiente se tensara mas.

Nami se molesto y tiro un fuerte golpe a la mesa mientras se levantaba.

-no ay que ser ridículos –Nami se mostraba mas que molesta- ¿acaso este imbécil se puede enamorar de alguien? ¿Creen que pueda?

-muchas cosas pueden pasar en esta extraña tripulación- Franky fue la gota que derramo el baso.

Nami salio del restaurante con grandes y fuertes pasos.

-¡Nami-swan! –Grito Sanji- ¡no te vallas, aun no as comido nada!

Robin detuvo a Sanji antes de que fuera a buscarla, y le dirigió una mirada extraña a Franky, y este sonrió.

-Robin-chan –Sanji susurro el nombre de Robin- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Pronto lo sabrás, por ahora seria mejor dejarla ir, no creo que val…- Robin fue interrumpida.

- ¿Como es estar enamorado? –pregunto Luffy con la mirada gacha y fija en la mesa, mientras que todos voltearon a ver a su capitan, creyendo que no avían escuchado bien.

-Luffy- susurro Chopper con preocupación al ver a su capitan con esa cara de vencido.

-esta platica es una verdadera perdida de tiempo, ahora entiendo porque Nami se fue- Zoro se levanto de la mesa y salio por la misma puerta que Nami.

-creo que este tema quedara pendiente -Dijo Robin- algo malo esta por ocurrir.

Robin se levanto enseguida y salio corriendo.

-Robin-chan ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Sanji salio corriendo tras ella.

Así todos se fueron corriendo, dejando a Luffy solo en la mesa, con la misma expresión en el rostro que reflejaba algo así como una derrota.

Efectivamente, Robin tenía razón, algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Cuando salieron del hotel, vieron como Nami estaba en el suelo derrotada por un chico de unos 16 años.

-llegaron demasiado tarde- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a Nami y comenzaba a cargarla para así salir huyendo.

El chico tenía el cabello castaño y alborotado, una cara con expresión de diversión, piel morena clara, vestimenta un poco rara, con un pantalón de mezclilla suelto y corto hasta las rodillas, unas chanclas gruesas rojas, una camiseta negra y una gorra azul con rojo y negro.

Robin uso su akuma no mi para poder atrapar al chico, pero alguien le disparo algún tipo de red con Kairouseki que la dejo totalmente inmovilizada.

-p-rri, p-rri, p-rri –se escucho la voz de una chica- toma eso, chica demonio p-rri, p-rri, p-rri.

-Robin-chan- Sanji se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo a Robin, pero de repente apareció la chica de la extraña voz y cargo a Robin en su espalda.

-p-rri, p-rri, p-rri, chico guapo es muy lento como para salvar a su noviecita p-rru, p-rru, p-rru –la chica soltó su extraña risa "p-rru"

La chica debía tener unos 15 años, no tenía una tremenda figura pero se veía bien. Su cabello estaba en picos a todas direcciones, de color verde con amarillo, sus ojos eran amarillos y su piel estaba pintada de color verde manzana. Llevava un pico postizo color amarillo. Llevava puestos una camiseta pegada color verde, unos pantalones sueltos color amarillo y largos hasta arrastrarlos, con sus tenis verdes y tenia unas alas en la espalda, color verde con amarillo.

-p-rri, p-rri, p-rri, no nos persigas si sabes lo que te conviene p-rri, p-rri, p-rri –la chica rara amenazo a Sanji antes de salir "volando".

Zoro se lanzo hacia la chica y uso una de sus espadas para atacarla, sabiendo que la red de Kairouseki que rodeaba a Robin la protegería y no saldría herida.

A partir de ese momento todo pasó muy rápido. Zoro estaba a punto de herir a la ojiverde, cuando esta dio un grito agudo y fuerte. Aprovechando que Zoro estaba aturdido, la peliverde-amarillo golpeó a Zoro con Robin y ahora desapareciendo en el aire, llevándose con ella a Robin.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Usopp, apenas comprendiendo lo que abia ocurrido.

-¡se llevaron a Nami y a Robin! –grito Chopper muerto de preocupación.

-no puedo creer que una chica te aya vencido- Sanji se burlo de Zoro.

-yo no puedo creer como es que te dejaste amenazar por la misma- Zoro se defendió.

-esto es malo, apenas acabamos de llegar a la isla y ya raptaron a las chicas de la tripulación- Franky llamo la atencion de todos.

-chicos- una voz conocida de chica hizo que todos voltearan a su dirección.

Kari venia corriendo en dirección a ellos, tenia un par de heridas y sus ropas estaban sucias y con algunos cortes.

-¡kari-chan! ¿Pero que te ha ocurrido? –pregunto Sanji al ver a Kari en ese estado.

-fueron los luz de agua –respondió enseguida Kari- esa banda de piratas esta raptando a todas las chicas guapas de las islas Symphony, ¡debemos hacer algo, si esto sigue así esto será un caos total!

-seguro que es por algún motivo en especial- dijo Franky.

-su capitan esta buscando las novias mas guapas para casarse con ellas- dijo Kari con la mirada aterrada, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas para que Chopper pudiera atenderla.

-ese sucio pirata, como es que se atreve a hacerle eso a unas señoritas inocentes- Sanji contenía su enojo para no estallar.

-debemos hacer algo, si ese pirata se quiere casar con Nami o con Robin –Usopp trago saliva con tan solo pensar en lo que comentaba.

-no lo permitiré- dijeron al unísono Sanji y Zoro, cosa que hizo que se dirigieran una mirada de odio.

-no debemos permitirlo, a mi casi me atrapan, supongo que su principal motivo al venir a este lugar fue el tesoro que se esconde en estas islas, pidió las pistas para encontrarlo, pero como no se los dimos, comenzó a raptar a las chicas para poder hacer sus cochinadas con ellas.

Ese comentario hizo que todos los chicos presentes se estremecieran por las palabras de Kari. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, y un rato después de que Chopper abia terminado de sanar las pequeñas heridas de Kari con algunas curitas que llevava, Luffy apareció.

-¿donde esta Nami? Quisiera hablar con ella- decía apenado el pelinegro.

-Luffy –Usopp quiso decirle la verdad a su capitan primero- paso algo malo.

- ¿Qué ocu…?- Luffy no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que vio a Kari y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-_es como si tuviera que recordar algo relacionado con ella_ –pensó Luffy al ver a Kari- _pero no logro recordar nada_.

-son Nami y Robin- Chopper continuo con la noticia.

-¿Qué les ocurrió?- Luffy abia sentido otro escalofrió al escuchar el nombre de Nami.

-se las llevaron…- Kari agacho la cabeza al decir esto.

-¿Quién se las llevo?- Luffy parecía estar cada segundo mas tenso.

-aparentemente se llaman luz de agua, y tienen planes perversos con las señoritas guapas de estas tres islas- Sanji dijo esto mientras sacaba un cigarro de su traje y lo encendía.

-Luffy ¿Qué aremos?- pregunto Zoro, preparando una de sus espadas.

-nosotros…- Luffy iba a contestar.

_-Medio día después-_

La noche era fría y despejada de alguna nube que quisiera esconder el iluminado cielo por las estrellas. Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper y Franky estaban en el Sunny Go esperando a Luffy para poder ir con aquella banda de piratas que abia robado a las chicas.

Luffy y Kari se encontraban en una mesa para dos, afuera del restaurante teniendo una especia de "cita" para aclarar algunas dudas.

-no puedo creer que me ayas olvidado, lo que hiciste por mi y… -Kari hizo una pausa mientras contenía las ganas de llorar- y sobre todo la promesa que me hiciste.

-lo siento, no recuerdo absolutamente nada, quisiera poder recordar pero…- Luffy realmente estaba arrepentido, tenia la cara gacha y una cara triste.

-no es necesario que pongas esa cara –Kari le levanto la mirada a Luffy- lo que me hizo buscarte casi toda mi vida, fue la sonrisa que siempre llevas.

En ese instante, Luffy sintió una especia de _deja vu_.

_FLASH BACK_

-no pongas esa cara, amo tu sonrisa- la voz de una niña se escucho.

-desearía nunca olvidarte- la voz de Luffy cuando era pequeño sonaba como eco.

-nunca lo aras- contesto la voz de la niña

_FIN DEL FASH BACK_

-esto es igual que como cuando éramos niños -dijo Kari casi a susurros, antes de levantarse de la silla- vamos rápido con los demás, puedo ser de ayuda si me dicen que hacer.

-si –Luffy se levanto enseguida y comenzó a correr- Nami…-susurro.

-En el Sunny Go-

Todos estaban preparados para luchar, aunque Usopp se encontraba algo nervioso y Chopper estaba preocupado, todo se encontraba bien.

-ese idiota desperdicio demasiado tiempo- se quejo Zoro al ver que tan tarde era.

-debemos calmarnos, de todas formas Luffy se andaba comportando extraño desde que escapamos de la marina, de nuevo.

-algo debió pasarle algo a Luffy, desde entonces se comporta un poco mas sensible y se sonroja por todo- Franky paso su mano por su reluciente cabello.

-¿deberíamos preguntarle? –Chopper quería una positiva como respuesta- tal vez así podamos darnos una idea de lo que esta ocurriendo.

-no creo que sea lo mas prudente –la voz de Sanji rompió las ilusiones de renito- deberíamos dejar que todo salga a su tiempo.

Unos minutos después, Kari y Luffy llegaron al Sunny Go.

-¿pudieron arreglar algo?- pregunto Zoro, interesado al saber que su capitan abia tenido una especia de cita.

-nada –respondió Kari con una voz fría y triste- lo único que descubrí hoy, fue lo mismo que me rompió el corazón anteriormente.

-Luffy, si le hiciste algo malo a Kari-chan, juro que no comes nada en 1 semana- Sanji ya estaba enojado, con la idea en la cabeza que Luffy abia roto el corazón de Kari.

-el no me hizo nada, creo que seria mejor concentrarnos en la banda de piratas, antes que estar preocupándonos por nosotros- Kari tenia razón al decir esto, pero de todas formas, sonaba algo rudo como para salir de su dulce tono de voz.

-¿sabes donde esta el barco?- pregunto Franky.

-si, debemos estar preparados y tener un plan para poder llegar a donde se supone que están las rehenes. Si cometemos algún mínimo error, seguro nos atrapan- Kari ponía cada vez más nervioso a Usopp, ya que se estaba muriendo de nervios.

-he, ¿saben? Acabo de recordar que tengo esa extraña enfermedad familiar llamada "si-voy-a-ese-barco-me-muero-antes-de-que-me-ataquen"- Usopp trataba de engañar a sus nakamas, pero un viejo truco no funciona 2 veces, y menos si anteriormente no abia funcionada.

-no seas gallina- Zoro se burlaba de Usopp.

Usopp estaba a punto de contestar un "si" pero Sanji lo interrumpió antes de que lo dijera.

-si te haces pasar por gallina, en cuanto traigamos devuelta a mi Nami-swan y a mi Robin-chwan, juro que preparare caldo de pollo, o bien, de gallina.

-no digas eso –Usopp abia cambiado su actitud- el grandioso capitan Usopp derrotara a todos los oponentes a los que se enfrente.

-¡maravilloso! Siempre supe que tu eras el mas valeroso capitan de todos los mares- Kari miro a Usopp con brillos en los ojos, mientras Chopper también se maravillaba.

-entonces ¿Por qué te tiemblan las piernas? –Luffy abia recuperado parte de si inocencia de decir las cosas- parece que tienes un temblor en las piernas.

-es que…- Usopp estaba trataba de inventar algo para no desanimar a Kari y Chopper- lo que pasa es que estoy tan emocionado que no puedo aguantar las ganas de ir y pelear.

-me parece perfecto que digas eso –Kari sonaba entusiasmada- esa banda de piratas a los que nos vamos a enfrentar, ha destruido mas piratas que la marina entera y se dice que son mas aterradores y fuertes que nada en todo el mundo.

Simple y sencillo; Usopp se colapso.

-eres un mentiroso y aun así no sabes distinguir a las personas cuando te mienten- Zoro suspiro al ver como Kari se moría de risa.

-aun así debemos ser precavidos, esa tripulación es muy famosa por ser fuerte- menciono Kari.

-OK ¡vamos a rescatar a Nami!- Luffy dijo decidido, pero luego reino el silencio por un momento, mientras todos miraban al moreno.

-si, vamos- Kari fingió entusiasmo.

-_quizá…quizás olvido decir el nombre de su otra nakama, eso es todo_ –Kari se sentía triste al tratar de engañarse en sus adentros- _una persona no puede cambiar tanto en un par de años_.

-ok entonces ay que apurarnos, quien sabe lo que puede ocurrir en poco tiempo- Franky ya estaba listo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-creo que Franky tiene razón, no conocemos al enemigo y puede pasar cualquier cosa- Chopper apoyaba a su nakama.

-_solo espero no haber cometido algún error_- Luffy se sentía culpable, sentía que le faltaba el aire y solo escuchaba como su respiración era constante, pero no sabia a que se debía tan rara sensación.

-Con Nami y Robin, Medio día antes-

- p-rri, p-rri, p-rri ¡ya llegamos! -La chica peliverde-amarillo estaba entrando por una enorme puerta con Robin envuelta en una cuerda y en su espalda- trajimos a las chicas mas hermosas de aquellas islas p-rri, p-rri, p-rri.

-y si no las quieren, yo con gusto me las puedo quedar –el chico castaño, traía a Nami en los brazos- estas si que son unas bellezas.

-no seas tonto he infantil –un hombre alto con voz muy grave y totalmente oculto en la sombra llamo la atencion del castaño- esas chicas son para el capitan, aunque puedo admitir que son unas verdaderas bellezas.

- p-rru, p-rru, p-rru –la peliverde-amarillo rió entre dientes- no se hagan los inútiles, ninguna chica puede resistirse a el encanto de nuestro capitan, si a el le parecen bien estas chicas, las tomara sin importar que ya pertenezcan a alguien, p-rru, p-rru, p-rru.

Así es como llegamos al tiempo real, cuando ya era de noche y ya abia transcurrido medio día de lo sucedido. La peliverde-amarillo abia cambiada de ropa a Nami, con algo más formal, al igual de que algún par de ayudantes cambiaron a Robin. Ambas llevaban vestidos súper elegantes, con peinados especiales y demasiados atrevidos. Cuando despertaron, no tenían no idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero por lógica, salieron de la habitación donde se encontraban a investigar.

-¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo?- Nami pregunto a susurros mientras caminaba.

-no estoy segura, pero estos vestidos no me dicen nada bueno- dijo Robin.

-esto apesta- Nami parecía molesta.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una gran sala, con un banquete servido y con solo 3 asientos.

-esto parece sospechoso- Robin pensó en voz alta.

-bienvenidas, hermosas mujeres ¿quisieran presentarse? A pero que descortesía la mía, permítanme presentarme yo primero. Mi nombre es Juujue, soy el capitan de los Luz de agua.

Juujue era un chico apuesto, terriblemente guapo, de posiblemente unos 19 años. Su cabello era un azul oscuro muy lindo, lo traía alborotado y un poco largo. Su tez era blanca, de un color tan puro, su rostro era perfecto. Estaba vestido de traje color negro y en verdad daba un aire de mucha confianza.

Nami y Robin quedaron boca viertas, Juujue era un chico en verdad guapo.

-m…mi nombre es Nami- Nami parecía nerviosa, y su mirada estaba completamente perdida en los ojos del peliazul.

-el mió es Robin- Robin también parecía nerviosa, pero por su madures era menos notorio.

- p-rri, p-rri, p-rri, 2 pichones más para la jaula –la chica peliverde-amarillo observaba la escena tras la gran puerta del salón- ¿no es así Ike-krun? P-rri, p-rri, p-rri.

-mala suerte para mi, aunque si tenemos suerte para la próxima –el castaño estaba sonriente- puedas encontrar una chica para mi, canary-san.

-¡Ike-krun es divertido! P-rri, p-rri, p-rri ¡Ike-krun, Ike-krun! –Canary parecía niña pequeña ante la maravilla que mostraba- p-rri, p-rri, p-rri, la próxima tendremos mas suerte.

**Descripciones**

_**Kari**_

Chica pelirroja, cabello largo hasta de bajo de la cintura. Personalidad loca y con un gran misterio, y cierto sentimiento hacia Luffy.

_Edad___ 18 años.

_Nota___ es una gran fan de los Mugiwara, y es un misterio aun la unión que tiene con Luffy.

_**Canary**_

Misteriosa chica de cabello amarillo con verde, con una extraña necesidad al pronunciar "p-rri/p-rru" y hacer terminaciones de nombres con "sran" "chran" "krun" y "Srama"

_Edad:_ 15 años.

_Nota:_ tiene complejos de ave, ademas de que a veces es infantil y otras veces trata de imitar a los canarios.

_**Ike**_

Chico castaño, un poco pervertido, mejor amigo de Canary y con un destacable interés por ella. Tiene un puesto importante y elevado en la tripulación a la que pertenece y es un poco "misterioso".

_Edad:_ 16 años.

_Nota:_ es un gran pervertido, ademas de que por ser joven, parece tener una "gran" inocencia en el rostro, eso a veces confunde.

_**Juujue**_

El capitan de los Luz de agua, demasiado guapo y con su hermoso cabello color azul oscuro, con un rostro angelical y una mirada irresistible.

_Edad:_ 19 años:

_Nota:_ extrañamente, puede enamorar a toda chica que la ve con tan solo quererla.


	2. Canary he Ike, los luz de agua

Esta noche era una de esas en las que te enamoras del frió, de la luna, de las estrellas y de la oscuridad, con un hermoso ambiente ligero y una sensación de confianza y felicidad a la vez.

Luffy, Sanji y Zoro se avían adelantado con el fin de acabar con los enemigos mas fuertes, mientras los demás serian precavidos y esperarían cualquier señal de agresión para atacar, y aparte, aunque estuvieran tratando de ocultarlo, estaban desesperadamente urgidos con la idea de rescatar a las chicas Mugiwara.

Ahora se encontraban corriendo por las calles de la isla donde se encontraban.

-marimo, no es necesario que estés aquí, con Luffy y yo vasta para patearle el trasero a un capitan pervertido- Sanji se encontraba molesto con la presencia de Zoro.

-mira quien lo dice, ero-cocinero. Vine para prevenir que te rasparas una pierna así que cierra la boca de una vez- Zoro igualmente estaba molesto.

Así fue como comenzó una de las típicas peleas entre Sanji y Zoro, pero ambos se detuvieron cuando notaron que su capitan andaba muy pensativo y serio.

Decidieron hacer "paz armada" por lo menos hasta saber que le pasaba a Luffy.

-Luffy ¿te encuentras bien?- Sanji pregunto con preocupación.

-me siento raro –respondió Luffy- es como si…

Luffy hizo una pausa que mantenía el suspenso, pero Zoro trato de romperlo con una "broma".

-no me digas que te sientes mal porque Nami se enojo con Kari- bromeó Zoro.

Luffy detuvo su paso y bajo la cabeza para fijar su mirada al suelo. La broma de Zoro abia resultado que era cierta, y que era algo grave. Zoro sentia una terrible culpa al ver que se trataba de un tema tan… delicado.

-no te lo tomes muy apecho- Zoro trataba de animarlo.

-no es eso –Luffy tenia la mirada fija al suelo- solo que cuando dijiste su nombre… cuando dijiste su nombre –Luffy hizo una pausa de un par de segundos y después volvió la cabeza hacia sus nakamas, tan rápido y soltó lo que tenia que decir- ¡cuando dijiste su nombre, sentí como me faltaba el aire y después como me inundo una terrible culpa combinada con algo parecido a la tristeza o derrota!

Sanji y Zoro quedaron asombrados al ver como Luffy se expresaba, tenia expresión como si estuviera luchando contra alguien que odiara, pero a la vez como si ubiera sufrido alguna terrible derrota. Ambos se sorprendieron, ya que sabían muy bien como era que se le llamaba a esa sensación de ahogo.

**Las islas Symphony:**

**Canary he Ike, los ****luz de agua.**

-Luffy ¿sabes a que se debe esa sensación?- Sanji estaba preocupado al saber que Luffy podría estar "eso" de una de sus chicas.

-no lo se, pero se siente terriblemente desesperante, es como si mi vida dependiera de ella… es como si…-Luffy volvió a detenerse.

-como si ella fuera lo mas importante, y como si no pudieras evitar mirarla- Zoro lo dijo como si estuviera admitiendo una debilidad, tragándose su orgullo del "no-estoy-enamorado-de-ninguna-chica".

Sanji y Luffy quedaron sorprendidos. Luffy se sintió un poco aliviado al saber que su nakama podría ayudarlo, ya que sabia por lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Sanji estaba mas que sorprendido, al saber que si no se prendía las pilas, se iba a quedar atas con las chicas.

-¿Zoro…tu…?- Sanji parecía tan "asustado" como si estuviera viendo su propia muerte ante sus ojos.

- ¡maldita sea¡Dejen de mirarme así!- Zoro se sintió incomodo al saber que era el centro que atraía las miradas.

_**-**__Con Kari, Chopper, Usopp y Franky__**-**_

Todos estaban caminando con un paso muy calmado. Nadie hablaba y reinaba un extraño silencio, luego, Chopper alzo la mirada hacia Kari, y fue por reflejo romper aquel silencio tan desesperante.

-Kari ¿estas llorando?- pregunto el renito mientras veía como una lagrima recorría todo el rostro de la pelirroja.

En ese instante todas las miradas se posaron en la pelirroja de cabello largo, quien quedo sorprendida. Se llevo una mano a la mejilla para confirmar lo que el renito le decía.

-creo que tienes razón –Kari parecía sorprendida con el echo de que sus lagrimas recorrían como cascadas sus mejillas- no se lo que me pasa…

-¿estas preocupada por Luffy?- pregunto imprudentemente Franky.

-Franky, deja de ser tan directo, probablemente Kari-san este…-Usopp fue interrumpido.

-si, estoy preocupada, pero me siento terrible- contesto con una cara triste Kari.

-¿Por qué te sientes así? Ellos son muy fuertes, seguro logran vencer a cualquiera- aseguro Chopper con un tono triunfal y motivado.

-esa chica, creo que se llamaba Nami ¿acaso tenia alguna relación con Luffy?- pregunto con la melancolía en la voz.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Nadie sabía que contestar, era un tema que nunca imaginaron que llegarían a tocar tratándose de su inocente capitan.

_-Con Nami y Robin-_

Ambas aun se encontraban en un estado, se podría decir de "trance". 

-Juujue-srama¿no cree que debe tener cuidado con sus corazones? –Canary parecía algo molesta, o algo "celosa"- recuerde lo que le sucedió a las otras chicas con las que olvido controlarse, ellas podrían terminar igual.

-seria un terrible desperdicio de estas bellezas- Ike se llevo una mano a la cabeza y luego se encamino a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Canary saco un silbato de las bolsas de su pantalón y lo sonó lo más fuerte que pudo. Nami y Robin aun seguían en trance.

-encárgate de los chicos –ordeno Juujue a Canary- no quiero que me arruinen el día con estas deliciosas bebidas- dijo refiriéndose a Nami y a Robin.

Canary hizo un puchero y después salio de la habitación casi corriendo. 

Juujue espero un par de segundos antes de tomar de la cintura a Nami, quien salio del trance en cuanto este la agarro.

-entonces… Nami, dime algo que te guste hacer- Juujue hablaba con un tono muy provocativo, de esos tonos que nos hacen temblar a nosotras las chicas.

-no me gusta nada mas que estar contigo- Nami definitivamente estaba siendo controlada.

Juujue tomo con su otro brazo, la cintura de Robin y le hizo la misma pregunta, y recibió exactamente la misma respuesta.

-perfecto, entonces comencemos -Juujue comenzó a caminar para así sentarlas en la gran mesa- tomen lo que quieran, todo esto es suyo.

Nami y Robin obedecieron al instante, pero abia alguien que se estaba dando cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-_n…no me puedo mover _–Nami pensaba mientras trataba de controlar su propio cuerpo- _¿que es lo que esta sucediendo¡Luffy¡Chicos¡Lleguen rápido!_

_-Con Canary-_

Ella estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por toda la isla, viendo cada rincón de esta para poder encontrar a los chicos con quien se abia enfrentado aquella tarde. Finalmente los encontró. El chico rubio y el chico con el sombrero de paja se estaban riendo, mientras que el peliverde estaba rojo como un tomate y quejándose.

-p-rru, p-rru, p-rru, pero miren a quien encontré, al huevo, la lechuga y al sombrero de paja, p-rru, p-rru, p-rru.

-esa chica- Zoro tomo una expresión molesta y acerco su mano a su katana.

Luffy detuvo a Zoro y luego volteo a ver a Canary, quien se abia sorprendido un poco.

-¿Dónde están mis nakamas?- pregunto Luffy.

-p-rri, ni creas que te lo diré, p-rri, p-rri.

-¿Dónde están?

-están con una persona que seguramente les sacara todo el jugo posible, p-rru, p-rru.

Luffy se molesto y se paro como a 2 pasos de ella.

-solo te lo preguntare una ves mas¿Dónde están mis nakamas?

- p-rru, p-rru.

Luffy tomo del cuello a la chica y de un golpe la lanzo a suelo, causando un gran hoyo en el suelo y una gran cortina de humo.

-¿Luffy acaso estas loco¡Esa no es la forma de tratar a una señorita!- Sanji se quejo.

-deja las caballerosidades para después, tenemos que ir por Nami y Robin- le recordó Zoro al cocinero.

Zoro y Luffy avanzaron un poco, mientras que Sanji miraba el hoyo en el suelo. Todo pasó en un segundo, Canary salio del hoyo a toda velocidad, luego tomo una de las katanas de Zoro y fue directo con Sanji. Canary "abrazo" a Sanji por la espalda, aferrando sus piernas contra las de Sanji, mientras que uno de los brazos de la chica sostenía el pecho del rubio y la otra sostenía la katana con posición para cortarle el cuello a Sanji.

-p-rri, p-rri, esto es por lastimarme de esa forma –Canary acercó mas la katana al cuello de Sanji- me quedare con el, es demasiado guapo como para que derrame su sangre p-rri, p-rri.

-¡Sanji!- grito Luffy.

-déjalo, no perderíamos mucho si se lo queda -Zoro estaba con una expresión feliz en su rostro, combinada con la burla- lo único que debemos recuperar es mi katana.

-p-rru, p-rru, p-rru, les propongo un trato –Canary sonrió.

-¿Qué tipo de trato?- Luffy hacia un esfuerzo por contener el enojo.

-los llevare a donde se encuentran sus chicas, p-rru, p-rru, p-rru.

-¿a cambio de que?- Zoro no parecía muy convencido.

Canary sonrió y le lanzo la katana a Zoro, quien la a cacho como si fuera cualquier cosa y la guardo en su funda. Volviendo con Canary, el brazo con el que sostenía la katana ahora se encontraba alrededor del pecho de Sanji, y ahora Canary abia acercado su rostro al del rubio.

-a cambio de el- respondió Canary.

-jamás- se negó Luffy.

-entonces quiero que no se separe de mi hasta que todo esto termine- respondió Canary con un tono mas formal, como el de una dama, y aparte dejando el tono de niña pequeña que usaba siempre y dejando también su p-rru/p-rri.

Luffy echo una mirada a Zoro y este asintió. Luego ambos miraron a Sanji y también asintió.

-de acuerdo –Luffy ya estaba mas calmado- el permanecerá contigo hasta que todo esto termine.

-_espejos, perfumes_ -Canary canto- _eso es lo primero que ay que usar_…

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Zoro.

-lo descubrirán cuando llegue el momento- respondió Canary.

Luffy, Zoro y Sanji comenzaron a correr, pero Canary, quien estaba en la espalda de Sanji con la misma posición que antes, dijo que no era necesario, y que ella aseguraba que no iba a suceder nada. Como el camino era algo largo comenzaron a platicar, pero ahora el centro de atencion era Canary.

-me uní a los luz de agua cuando tenia 7 años, Juujue-srama me adopto y me preparo para que fuera pirata, ademas de que me dio lo que yo quise cuando yo quería –Canary relataba su vida muy alegremente- siempre nuestro objetivo había sido los tesoros y las "bebidas", pero desde que llegamos a esta isla, Juujue-srama dejo sus planes para robar chicas… y ahora no me pone atencion –Canary hundió su cabeza en la espalda de Sanji-lo único que quería era un poco de atencion, así que comencé a ayudarle a raptar a las chicas mas hermosas de esta isla, y fue cuando vimos a la chica peliazul y a la pelirroja.

-esa es la razón por la que las raptaron- supuso Zoro.

-si p-rru- afirmo Canary.

-pero ¿Qué es lo que hace con las chicas? –Pregunto Sanji- son demasiadas chicas hermosas las que pueden vivir en una isla.

-Juujue-srama quiere una esposa con quien compartir su vida –Canary sonó un poco triste- cuando noto que yo me sentia sola, el trajo a Ike-krun, pero el es un pervertido y no le intereso.

Zoro le dio un codazo a Sanji, cosa hizo que este se molestara al saber a que cosa se refería.

-pero no has dicho que es lo que hace con ellas- recordó Luffy mientras caminaba con los brazos detrás del cuello.

-las bebe- respondió Canary como si se tratara de una bebida.

-¿c…como que las bebe?- pregunto un poco salido de si Sanji.

Canary sonrió muy perversamente y después volvió a cantar: _espejos y perfumes, eso es lo primero que ay que usar…_

_-de nuevo con Kari, Usopp, Franky y chopper-_

Como todos se quedaron callados, nadie hablo ni se movió por un rato, de hecho se habían quedado ahí parados como estatuas ya hacia mucho tiempo.

-ey tu pelirroja –se escucho la voz de Ike- pienso que eres lo suficientemente hermosa como para que me acompañes.

- ¿de donde viene esa voz?- pregunto Usopp todo asustado y viendo hacia todas partes.

-fíjate que no puedo, tengo que encontrar a unos amigos primero- Kari parecía una niña pequeña de lo ingenua que se veía -pero si quieres después de…

-¡silencio! No hables con el enemigo –dijo Usopp aun volteando por todos lados.

Reino el silencio por algunos segundos. Kari se encontraba detrás de Franky, Usopp y Chopper, mientras que estos trataban de hacer una especia de barrera para protegerla. Pero Ike la sorprendió por detrás, así la abrazo de la cintura y le tapo la boca para después saltar con ella y huir, todo esto sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta.

-cero que ya es seguro- dijo Franky.

-si, ya no siento su aroma- aseguro Chopper.

-ese secuestrador y pervertido huyó al saber que se enfrentaría al gran capita…

- ¡KARI!- gritaron al unísono Chopper y Franky.

-seguro que la atrapo por detrás- supuso Franky.

-como es que no pude percibir que su aroma se abia alejado- Chopper se echaba la culpa.

-rápido, tenemos que encontrar a los demás para apresurar nuestro paso y ayudarles con los enemigos fuertes- Dijo Franky mientras se ponía a correr.

-esa Nami, todo comenzó por querer ir en busca de un tesoro- Usopp dijo como lamentándose antes de volver a correr.

-con los chicos y Canary-

Sanji sintió como en su espalda vibraba algo, y ademas escucho un ligero "pruu, pruu, pruu"

-¿Qué sucede Canary-chan?- pregunto Sanji mientras se detenía.

- ha lo siento, es mi den-den mushi p-rri, p-rri- dijo en tono de pena Canary mientras lo sacaba de su blusa.

-Canary-san, Canary-san ¿me escuchas?- decía el den-den.

-si Ike-krun- respondió Canary.

Zoro y Luffy se detuvieron para poder esperar a Sanji y aparte para poder enterarse de lo que sucedía.

-ha –dijo la voz de Ike por el den-den- solo quería informarte que atrape a una chica pelirroja.

-entendido ¿iras al barco?

-si¿ya terminaste con los intrusos y nakamas de las chicas que atrapamos esta tarde?

-si, ya lo hice, nos vemos en el barco.

Canary termino de hablar y luego todos se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Por qué le mentiste?- pregunto Sanji.

-no quiero que salgan lastimados por mi culpa- Canary sonrió mientras pegaba su cabeza a la de Sanji.

-¿Por qué tienes pintada la cara de verde?- pregunto Zoro, tan directo como siempre.

-¿no te gusta?- pregunto Canary.

-no me molesta si es a lo que te refieres- Zoro le dio la espalda.

-ya me veras, cuando regrese al barco me vestiré como una chica normal, veras que soy hermosa p-rru, p-rru- dijo Canary muy sonriente.

Así fue como todos los chicos Mugiwara se dirigen al mismo lugar con toda su energía para luchar con quien quiera hacerle daño a cualquiera de sus nakamas, pero ahora con una "aliada" ya que Canary les ayudara en el próximo Cáp.

**Jeje siento haber tardado mucho, se que no quedo como esperaban, pero esta historia solo esta comenzando n.nU.**

**Bueno creo que solo tardare 4 días o menos (tal vez mas :S) para la siguiente actualización… muchas gracias por los post! Pensé que no les iba a gustar la trama n.nUUUU de echo pensaba que mi mente no daba para mucho u.u**

**Gabe Logan**- en verdad es un verdadero honor ver tu Review en mi historia n.nUUU

**Tojaka**- ¡muchas gracias! Con gusto lo continuo jeje, bueno todo y eso y mas se descubrirá mas adelante n.n

**maytelife14**- ¡muchas gracias! Jaja bueno le seguiré n.nU

**SAy·-** jaja bueno a veces mi mente trabaja cuando mi estomago esta lleno :P jaja si yo también adoro esas parejas xD

**Straw Hat Melody**- ¡haa! Muchas gracias por los ánimos n.nU y bueno también es un honor ver tu Review! Jeje espero que este capi no te aya decepcionado u.u"'

**book lover marianne**- ¡muchas gracias! Le echare mas ganas para que sea un poco mas inteligente, porque si no creo que arruinare todo jaja.


End file.
